5, 6 Grab Your Crucifix
by liliesandroses54
Summary: Another piece in my Freddy Song saga. don't have to read the first two, but you can if you want, helps to understand.  How she ended up here of all places she doesn't know.


*A/N: ok i went to a haunted place and got creeped on by a guy dressed as freddy. i mean seriously creeped on he followed me and my friends around, scaring the ever loving shit out of us. so this one isn't quite how i'd like it to be, just warning everyone. but i can't blame it all on the freddy creep, i know some of its me just be me. well i hope you all enjoy.

5, 6 Grab Your Crucifix

She wasn't entirely sure how she had ended up in the cathedral. All she knows is that she saw him again; he stood out against the quickly moving crowd. The haunting song came to mind as she looked for a place to hide. "1, 2 he's coming for you. 3, 4 better lock your door."

She remembers slamming shut the giant oak front door and calmly walking down the aisle. Reaching the alter she plopped down onto the floor, the flowy, white dress fanning out around her. She ran her hands over the fabric that surrounded her; it was soft to the touch.

Looking around the cathedral she took everything in. The high ceiling towering over her, she had never felt so small in her life. It had arches to keep the majestic roof up. There were also magical stained glass windows, which bounced bright colors throughout the room. But mostly she noticed the circular window way up high and on the wall behind the alter. The dying sun seemed to turn it into a spotlight that rested on her.

She studied the window intently, every pane of glass, every piece of metal, the hinges, and how the pane in the center was made of red glass. It appeared to be an eye leading down into hell, she stared at it was she sang. "5, 6 grab your..."

"Crucifix." He finished from behind her. She jumped and frantically whipped her head around. There he was standing not even a foot behind her and he was slowly getting closer, she could reach out and touch him if she wanted to. But she refrained from doing so, turning back to look at the window it was mesmerizing. She hadn't heard him enter the cathedral, he moved so silently.

As she stared up she felt him sit down next to her. Unconsciously she moved the dress over so that he could move closer to her. All of a sudden that's all that mattered to her, being closer to him. For once in a long time she didn't want to run anymore. She was tired of it; she just wanted to be there next to him.

He shuffled closer to her, as he did so she noticed that he was wearing a tux. She looked at him fully she had always seen him in a suit, but somehow this was different. His hair fell into his eyes and she reached up to brush it out of his face.

He caught her hand though and brought it to his lips. He kissed her palm and muttered, "7, 8 better stay up late." against it. She smiled and leaned her head against her shoulder as he dropped her hand.

That's when she felt the cold metal on her third finger of her left hand. Looking down at it she gasped when she saw the diamond ring resting on it. With a startled expression she looked up at him. He had that sad half-smile on his face as he looked down at her.

Gently and oh so very slowly he cupped her face and gradually brought it closer to his. Their lips were about to meet when he sighed heavily. He rested his forehead against her's and breathed out. "It's time to wake up, Ari."

She closed her eyes and looked up. She expected to be staring confused into his ice blue ones, but instead was rewarded with a view of a white tiled ceiling. Her time was up, the red numbers on the clock blinked restlessly at her. Putting a hand to her head she sat up and unattached herself from the silver briefcase next to her. I had been the first time she used it in months.

Professor Miles had noticed how distracted she was lately and had finely caved in to letting her go under. He was currently sitting at his desk grading papers. He stopped though when he noticed that she was awake, after only five minutes.

With a quick hug and thank you Ariadne grabbed her bag and left. Outside in the deserted hallway she slumped against the wall and slid down. She pulled out her bishop and flicked it on the ground. She watched it fall with a satisfying and hollow clunk. She couldn't help but fell like a part of her was missing. Picking up the bishop back up she sat against the wall for many more minutes, contemplating what had made her dream what she did. With a defeated sigh she finally stood up and started to walk down the hall. "9, 10 never sleep again."

*A/N: alright so what'd you think. let me know, cause i want to know how i can make it better. also i plan on writing two more stories in this little ?saga? and i was wondering if it should be the same story told from both view points, like robert in the first and then ariadne, or if they should be two totally different plots. please let me know what you think, the possibilities are keeping me up at night. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
